


Promises

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien makes a Promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Healing" and before "Birthdays"

They had just graduated. Like, they were still in their graduation clothes and everything, walking away from the school. Adrien couldn’t wait and gave Marinette her present: a ring.

“A-adrien, we’re only 17… and we’re both going off to university...” Marinette said, looking down at the black band with a heart inlaid with red gems.

“It’s not an engagement ring, Mari. It’s a promise ring. It’s to show you that I plan to marry you.” Adrien explained. “It’s not binding, it’s just a promise that I’ll always love you.”

Marinette grinned. “Oh, minou… it’s beautiful. And I love what it means even more. Merci, Adrien! Thank you!” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, grateful that the stain his father had left on his life was a distant memory and that he had the confidence to give it to her. “I’ll wear it every day.” 

Adrien smiled. “I hoped you would. I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien.”

 

Mari's ring:

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of a promise ring: https://www.theknot.com/content/what-is-a-promise-ring


End file.
